


I want you softer | Belly kink One shot compilation

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, I'll add the tags as I write., M/M, Multi, Stuffing, We're like four in the fandom with this kink, Weight Gain, but im thirsty so yeah, feederism, me writing belly kink fics for this fandom: somebody has to do it, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Compilation of one shots of belly kink, feeding kink and more.





	I want you softer | Belly kink One shot compilation

**Author's Note:**

> Logan has a sweet tooth, and indulges in a few treats.... Maybe a bit more than a few...

Logan did well today. The others have been quite happy to listen to his propositions, and Thomas followed his schedule (more or less, but there was an attempt).

He thought he could indulge a bit. 

Sitting at his desk, Logan summoned a box of six donuts, all filled with Crofters. He loosened his tie and took one carefully. He bit into it and moaned slightly.

He savored the food, taking a small bite after a bite to appreciate it fully. 

When he finished it, he summoned a napkin to clean off the sugar off his lips. 

Logan was about to stand up and move on to his next task when he took another look at the nearly full box of donuts. He cursed himself for summoning an entire box as he took the second one. 

'One more couldn't hurt, right?' 

He ate that one more quickly than the first one, licking his fingers when he finished. 

Logan thought about making the box disappear, but couldn't bring himself to. It was irrational, he knew it, but he didn't like the idea of making a box that isn't finished disappear. 

He settled on multitasking, working and planning while occasionally eating little bites, each time carefully wiping his hands to not stain any paper. 

Logan reached for another donut, but his fingers met with the bottom of the box. He pushed his back against his chair and noticed how full he actually felt. His belly strained a bit against his shirt. 

He stood up, groaning when he felt the food sloshing. He walked slowly over to his bed and laid down 

He rubbed his belly, relieving some pain. He switched into his more comfortable clothing by a snap of his fingers and continued to rub circles on his shirt, drifting off to sleep like that 

__ 

Once in a while, Logan would indulge himself, eating sweets and desserts until he was stuffed. At first, it had been just rewards for doing well, now he did it whenever he felt like it, which ended up being often. He loved the feeling of being full. 

His indulgences had started to get visible too. His pants started to cling tightly around his thighs and backside, and the soft curve of his stomach strained against his shirts. Logan was too stubborn to summon bigger clothes, so when he would overeat, his shirt would rise up slightly, letting the other sides take a look at his growing belly. 

He knew they knew about his weight gain. He noticed Virgil’s quick glances to his belly, or Roman staring when he was eating. Patton always cooked way more than needed, and Logan couldn't help himself but try to finish the leftovers. It did not help than the others always invited Logan to finish their plate or gave him a second helping. 

When Logan couldn't eat anything else, he teleported back to his room before the others could do anything. He sat in on his bed and tried to ease his gut. He was always embarrassed during this moment, his stomach gurgling loudly. 

But this time, the others seemed determined to make Logan stay. Roman started a debate on Shakespeare's play so Logan would stay at the table. He was eating unconsciously from his plate that always seemed full. 

He was so engrossed in the discussion he didn't even notice Virgil kept refilling his plate. Or maybe he didn't mind. It felt nice receiving so much attention. He was starting to feel bloated when Patton arrived with a cake. 

“I hope you guys still have some place left!” 

Logan groaned. He knew he should stop there, but the cake seemed delicious. It was iced, with a few decoration and fruits. You could see Patton took time and effort to do it. It would be a crime to refuse to taste it. 

“I'll take a small portion,” he said, and Patton looked disappointed. 

“Aw, but I made your favorite! It has Crofters in it!”

Logan bit his lip. They knew his weakness. He had no other choice then.

“Fine. I'll take an eighth.”

He should have cut the cake himself because the portion Patton gave him was definitely not an eighth. 

“Patton,” Virgil whispered to him, but Logan heard it anyway, “I think you're overdoing it.”

"Pshh, no! Logan has a big appetite! I'm sure he can eat it all,” he answered loudly, smiling proudly at Logan. 

He felt the need to prove to Virgil he could finish his plate. He started to dig in the cake. It was delectable. He let out a moan... and caught the others becoming red. 

Oh.

Logan understood what was happening. The others liked to see him eat. 

He smirked as he took another bite, looking directly into Roman's eyes to confirm his theory. Roman put his hands over his mouth to hide his blushing face. 

“It's really good, Patton, you've surpassed yourself there!” he praised Patton before taking another bite. 

“Well, thank you, Lolo! I'm glad you like it.” He beamed. 

“You have some jam there,” Virgil said, gesturing at the corner of his mouth. 

Logan wiped the jam with his finger and licked it off, then sucked on his finger. 

Virgil muttered a curse as he turned his head to avoid Logan's eyes. 

Logan really appreciated flustering the others like that. He took another bite and moaned. 

“Ah, I'm so full! But it's just so good, Patton,” he said, rubbing his belly absentmindedly. 

“You don't have to finish if you can't,” Virgil assured him. “Patton did too much anyway.”

“But I want to,” Logan whined. He was having way too much fun. 

“You will be the death of me,” Roman muttered, still hiding his face. 

“I'm having trouble with finishing this. Roman, can you feed it to me?”

The look on Roman's face was worth all the stomach ache. He stood up and walked over to Logan to carry him over to the couch. Logan yelped when he took him in his arms. Virgil and Patton followed them with the plate.

“You're a smartass, Logan, you know that?” Roman said, bringing the spoon full of cake to his lips. 

“I try to be,” he answered before taking it into his mouth. 

Patton sat next to Logan, while Virgil sat on the floor next to his legs. He had a perfect view of Logan’s belly that could not be hidden by his shirt anymore. It was straining against his pants. Virgil undid the pants and gasped softly when Logan’s belly fell on his lap. 

“You look so happy and cute when you eat, we wanted to make you eat and stay. But it did not go as planned,” Patton said while lifting Logan’s shirt to rub the belly in circles. 

Virgil pressed his head against Logan's knees and caressed his calves. 

“I think it went just fine,” Roman said, feeding another piece of cake to Logan. 

Logan moaned as he took it. He was full at this point, but he figured he could squeeze in the last few bites. 

“I wouldn't mind if you tried to execute your plan again,” he said, smirking at Patton. He put one hand over Patton's to settle his belly rubs on a slower rhythm. 

“You're doing so good,” Virgil praised as Logan took the last bite of the cake. He groaned from both pleasure and pain. Roman put the plate on the floor and took Logan’s free hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently. 

They stayed there for a while, as Logan drifted off to sleep from all the food he ingested. He felt incredibly good. Full and cuddled by the other sides. Roman was pressed to his right side, Logan’s head falling on his shoulder, while Patton kept lazily rubbing his belly. He whispered to come and sit next to him to Virgil who did as instructed. He wrapped his arms around Patton and let out a content sigh. 

Logan smiled at the thought of doing this again, and maybe going further to test his limits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this extremely specific kink that I have and that no one else in the fandom has. You can find me @rococoro on tumblr if you want to talk about this kink or nsfw stuff in general.


End file.
